powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilMegaCookie/Alysha Markwardt
Name: Alysha Markwaldt Age: 24 Shadow Name: Kali Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Lust Derangement: None Path: Obrimos Order: Adamantine Arrow Legacy: Perfected Adept Concept: Martial Artist Rank: Adept Attainment(s): Body Temple. Motto: " Quotes: " " Archetypes: Bare Fisted Monk Blood Knight Backstory: Alysha was, just like most, born in a working-class family. Her parents weren't of any note, but she herself was. She almost always had this restless disposition, always needing to move or just do something. She started to train her body from an early age and stuck to it until her her parents introduced her to martial arts. She took to it with a fervor seldom seen, now honing her combat skills as well. It was also there where she would discover her fondness for combat. The joy of receiving and giving pain. But despite rising through the ranks, she felt like always being a few inches from her goal, never quite reaching. Then a realization struck her: The streets. They would provide the perfect opportunity to further her skills and satisfy the thrill she was craving. That worked... For a while. As her reputation grew from smashing dojos and thugs alike, she soon found that it started to grow stale. Alysha did what is basically the opposite of her entire life: She moved out from the streets and into the woods. A small hut from her grandparents time lied there in seclusion, stocked with food and water. The opposition lied not in moving away from civilization, but meditation. As the sound of silence dominated, she could feel a surge of excitement. Like the anticipation of a new horizon. As such she began the loop: Meditation, then training. Meditation, then training and so on and so forth. It certainly wasn't anything like a strike of thunder that suddenly awarded her with knowledge or realization. But what she did know is that the goal that she had been endlessly running towards was just the starting point. That there were more to the world than just the material and mundane. Arcanum: Prime: 2 Forces: 4 Life: 3 Stats: Willpower: 5 Gnosis: 4 Wisdom: 4 Mental: Intelligence - 2 Wits - 3 Resolve - 3 Physical: Strength - 4 Dexterity - 1 Stamina - 3 Social: Presence - 4 Manipulation - Appearance/Charisma - 4 Special Skills: Mental: Academics - , Computer - 0, Crafts - 2, Investigation - , Medicine - 3, Occult - 2, Politics - , Science - 1 Physical: Athletics - 4, Brawl - 4, Drive - 0, Firearms - , Larceny - 0, Stealth - , Survival - 0, Weaponry - Social: Animal Ken - 1, Empathy - 2, Expression - 0, Intimidation - 5, Persuasion - , Socialize - 0, Streetwise - 0, Subterfuge - Specialized in Brawl. Unspecialized in Firearms. Weapons: None besides her body. Nimbus: Whenever Kali casts a spell, it is like a heat emanates from her body. It looks like she will burst into movement at any given notice. Category:Blog posts